Can You Dig It
by EvilXTwin116
Summary: Based on the belly dancing scene in Head


**A/N - This has been nagging my mind for awhile...so finally I had to write it down. Enjoy ;-)**

**A/N 2 - Please excuse my attempt at pickup lines from this era...I wasn't there, I used google :-P**

**Based on the belly dancing scene in Head and this quote:**

**"Being around those beautiful girls doing those belly dances and those cymbal dances, I was just beside myself with lust and passion and kept making these cheesy, sleazeball passes at them. Oh, my Lord. If I could go back to every one of them and send them a box of soap, I would."**

**~ Michael Nesmith, on the bellydancers in the "Can You Dig It?" scene in HEAD. **

**[thanks to Naked Persimmon for posting it :-)]**

* * *

They told him making a movie would give him the creative control the show had never given him. That the group could make it whatever they wanted and all their ideas would be taken into full consideration. But this wasn't quite what Mike had pictured when they had all sat together to come up with a plot. What had at one time made sense was now trippy and confusing. And then there were belly dancers...

Michael watched from his seat on the floor as the women danced and gyrated around him. He was fascinated by the way their bodies moved. It fanned a flame inside him that had sparked to life the moment he saw them come out on the set. He did his best to look nonchalant. He kept his sunglasses on so they couldn't see him watching them; eyeing each one carefully.

One girl in particular caught his eye. Her body was toned, yet shapely and her dark hair and eyes gave her an air of mystery. Her ample breasts shook with the intensity of her rhythm and Mike was mesmerized. The flashes he caught of the creamy, soft looking skin of her thighs made his mouth water. Staring at her from behind his glasses did nothing to ease the tension rising in his pants. She seemed to know it and made it a point to tease him by dancing on her knees on the floor in front of him.

Mike was grateful when the scene was finished. He felt out of control with lust. The erection he was sporting had no plans of calming down anytime in the near future. He needed release. He followed the girl he had been lusting over back to where the dressing rooms were located. He caught her wrist and pulled her aside before she could disappear with the others.

"Hello," he said, circling one arm around her waist. " I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

"Really now?" the girl replied. "If that's what you're here to do at least start with telling me your name." She winked at him. He loved a girl who liked to play games.

"Michael," he replied. "As if you didn't already know."

"Hello, Michael," she said. "Got any more cheesy pickup lines you'd like to run by me?"

"Gotta tell me your name first, sweetheart." Mike said, giving her a wink of his own. "I've got plenty."

"Name's, Violet" she said with a laugh. "Go ahead, lay it on me."

"Ok, Violet," Mike said slyly. "You asked for it. The Monkees: Monday's 7:30 pm Eastern standard time. Turn on, tune in, drop your pants."

"Very creative," Violet replied. "I like it. But I'm not quite wearing pants, so that won't work. Try again."

"I can see after teasing me the way you did you still want me to work for it," Mike said with another wink. "Ok, wanna come back to my place to discuss complex inter-related cultural and political trends and fuck?"

"Oh, you're a forward one aren't you?" Violet asked playfully.

"I know what I want," Michael replied. "So what do you say?"

"If I'm what you want," Violet whispered as she leaned into him. "Take me home."

"Come with me," Mike said offering his hand to her. She took it and followed him out to his car, still dressed in the belly dancing costume. He drove her back to his lavish home and quickly led her to his bedroom. Once the door was shut and locked he pounced on her. Pushing her further into the room and closer to his bed.

Mike pulled Violet into him and began kissing her. His passion and lust had boiled over to the point where he couldn't hold it anymore. He nipped lightly at her lips as he kissed her. When she gasped he used it as an opportunity to slide his tongue against hers. She gladly took it and kissed him harder, teasing him by sucking gently on his tongue.

"You knew what you were doing to me," Michael said as he kissed down her face and sucked at the soft flesh of Violet's neck. "You did it on purpose. Laying yourself out in front of me, dancing on your knees." He ran his hand up and down her sides.

"Maybe I did," Violet replied. She moaned softly in his ear, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. Her moans spurred him on and he moved from sucking to gently biting her sensitive skin. She gasped in surprise as he pressed himself into her to let her feel his desire.

"Dance for me now," Mike said, kissing her one more time before letting her go and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Violet obliged, though there was no music, she swiveled her hips and moved in tantalizing circles in front of him. Never quite getting close enough for him to reach out and touch. Knowing what he wanted she slowly reached behind her to remove her bedazzled bra as she continued her seductive dance and tossed the garment to the side.

Mike gasped as her full breasts were exposed to him and reveled in the fact that he could openly ogle her now without question. Her skirt was the next to go, she removed it slowly, revealing her fully nude form to him. As Violet danced closer to him she grabbed his wrists and pulled him close to her, gyrating against him purposely. He ran his hands over her delicate, lily white skin. It was soft and warm as his hands glided along with the movements of her body.

"That's exactly what I wanted to see," Mike whispered in her ear. "You're gorgeous." His hands massaged her naked breasts.

"Your turn now," Violet replied, spinning out of his grip and sitting herself on his bed. "Strip for me."

Mike smirked at her, "I don't dance, babe. But I suppose giving you a little show would only be fair." He brought his hands up to his collar and slowly loosened, then removed his tie. He looped it around her neck and let it hang between her pert breasts. He pinched her nipples quickly before returning his hands to his shirt.

One by one, Michael slowly drew each button through the cloth to reveal the patch of black hair on his smooth chest. He worked his way down so Violet could see the line of hair that worked its way down from the patch between his nipples to dip below the waistline of his pants.

Mike moved closer to her and allowed Violet to remove the rest of his shirt. Once off, she ran her fingers lightly through the hair on his chest. She indulged herself in the feel of rough hair mixed with soft skin. She buried her face in it, she was drunk off his scent.

"You like that, huh?" Mike asked, delighting in her soft touches. He was losing his mask of confidence. No one had ever paid attention to his chest this way before. He basked in the attention.

"I love it," Violet replied. "It's so masculine, so sexy. It's intoxicating." Mike groaned quietly as her touch became firmer and she reached out to caress each of his nipples with her finger before returning to his chest. She lifted her eyes to his and brushed her lips over his ear as she whispered, "I want to see the rest of you."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, suddenly becoming self conscious under Violet's scrutinous gaze.

"What happened to the cool, confident Michael Nesmith who was here a moment ago?" Violet asked, continuing her touches, but adding soft kisses here and there.

"I've never had anyone do that before," Mike replied, not entirely sure he answered her question, but not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be afraid," Violet said before tracing her tongue over his nipples. "I'll take care of you." She paused to suck on his left nipple as she pinched the right one between her fingers. "I'll take care of you the way you need to be taken care of."

Mike moaned under her ministrations. _Get a hold of yourself, Michael, she's only a girl, _his inner voice told him.

_But she's different, _he argued with himself. _She turned the tables on me. _

_So turn them back on her, _the voice replied. _Play the game. You know you want to._

He did.

Mike smirked at Violet. "I'm not afraid baby, but you can take care of me all you like." He backed away from her and removed his pants and boxers, revealing his aching hardness to her. "Do you like what you see?"

It was Violet's turn to smirk this time as she grasped his hard cock in her hand. "I do like what I see, but I'd rather touch." She began stroking him, lightly at first, then with firmer and quicker strokes.

"Fuck that's good," Mike moaned as he wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her ample, but firm ass. He kneaded the soft skin beneath his hands for a moment before slipping his finger lower to feel the warm wetness between her legs. He teased her for a moment, just running his finger over her, before he plunged it inside. As his finger entered her he grabbed hold of the tie still hanging around her neck. He tightened his grip, forcing her body closer to his, as he quickened the pace of his fingers. She was tight and hot and absolutely dripping for him at this point. Michael loved it.

"You'd rather touch," Mike said. "But I'd rather taste." He withdrew his fingers and let go of the tie to lift her into his arms and walk her over to the bed. Once he laid her down he wasted no time in burying his head between her legs. He licked and kissed the supple skin of her thighs that he had been admiring earlier. Slowly he nibbled his way higher until he reached her warm, wet center.

Mike was throbbing at this point, but he wanted to watch Violet come undone for him. He teased around her opening with his tongue, never letting it touch the sensitive skin he knew she wanted him to. She was writhing beneath him, moaning 'please" as she tried to obtain more contact. Silently begging for his touch.

"Please," she moaned.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Please, Mike," she repeated. "I need more."

Mike smiled, thoroughly satisfied at her pleading, and he plunged his tongue inside her. He loved the taste. She was sweet, but tangy, and utterly delicious. He alternated between tongue fucking her earnestly and teasing her clit with just the tip of his tongue. He listened for what she liked and adapted his oral ministrations to draw out her pleasure. He noted how loud her moans grew when he would suck on her clit.

Violet couldn't get enough of Mike's tongue. It seemed he knew just what she like, but he was keeping her balanced on the edge. Every time she came close he backed off before slowly building her up again. After the third time she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Michael," she cried.

"Please what, Violet?" He asked again innocently.

"Please," she whispered. "Please make me cum."

"Gladly," he replied as he pressed two fingers into her. She gasped at the feeling. He quickly found her sweet spot and gently massaged it as his tongue once again found her clit. He quickened the pace of his fingers and sucked greedily at her clit.

"Michael," Violet gasped. "So close. Please. Fuck. I need to…" All words were lost as Mike brought her over the edge and devoured her orgasm. She cried his name over and over as his tongue continued to lick at her over sensitive skin. The strength of her climax forcing her hips to buck up as he pressed her back down.

"I'm not done with you yet," Mike whispered as he took her back into his mouth with renewed passion. His fingers gently coaxing her toward another earth shattering orgasm. It overcame her quickly and when Mike replaced his fingers with his tongue Violet could hold on no longer. Her wetness spilled into his mouth and he devoured her luscious juices.

As her body went limp and her breathing quieted Mike licked at Violet's still clenching opening one last time. He wanted her so bad at this point his cock was throbbing, but he wasn't ready to take her just yet. He climbed back up her body, sat next to her head and positioned himself in front of her mouth.

"Take it," he whispered and Violet didn't have to be told twice. She marveled at his length and girth for a moment before enveloping his throbbing cock in her mouth. She sucked him with fervor and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking him to the root again. Mike wove his fingers through her dark hair.

Mike loved how her tongue danced around his cock much the same way she had danced around him earlier. He almost lost it when she slipped her tongue down to brush over his balls. She was just as eager for him as he was for her. He saw the desire in her eyes as he watched her mouth slide up and down his length.

Mike pulled Violet back up and swiftly attacked her lips with his. His hands roamed her body as he moved to suck on her neck again.

"I want you," he moaned into her ear as he brushed his still aching cock against her.

"How do you want me?" Violet asked.

"From behind," Mike answered, lowering her to her hands and knees in front of him. He admired the view for a moment. He couldn't resist softly spanking her before grasping her hips and plunging himself into her. "Fuck!" he cried as her body engulfed him in it's sweet heat.

"Oh," VIolet moaned. "You feel so good." His thick cock was brushing against her sweet spot on every stroke and it was driving her wild.

"I was about to say the same thing about you," Mike replied as he picked up the pace. He was thrusting into her with everything he had and her escalating moans and squeals let him know that she was loving every minute. She writhed beneath him as he took one of her breasts in his hand and massaged it while his other hand still gripped her hip. She began to rock back against him, meeting him on every thrust.

Mike pinched Violet's nipple hard, causing her to push against him with even more force. She was practically slamming against him at this point and Mike loved every second. The feeling of his balls brushing against her body was heavenly. He reached his hand, that was not groping at her breasts, down to play with her clit. The harder he rubbed, the more she moaned. It seemed being touched like that set her off.

"Please," Violet cried. "More!"

"As you wish," Mike said, spanking her once more before flipping her on to her back. He re-entered her before she could even register a complaint. He made sure to stimulate both her g-spot and her clit, which most men just didn't have the concept to do. He knew it would be her undoing.

"That's it, Michael," Violet cried at his harder thrusts. "Just like that. I need it."

"Me too, babe," Mike replied. He felt his climax rising, but he desperately wanted to feel her contract around him. "Violet," Mike moaned into her ear. "Cum for me. I want to feel you."

"I love that you talk dirty," Violet replied with a wink.

Mike smirked, "Tell me what you want, Violet."

"Oh god," Violet cried. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Mike asked as he thrust into her harder and faster.

"Yes!" Violet cried and she tipped over the edge. "Oh fuck, Mike!" Mike could feel her muscles contracting around him, seemingly pulling him deeper inside her. He loved the feel of his cock being gripped so tightly. It always did it for him and this time was no exception.

"Oh god damn," Mike moaned and grunted into Violet's neck as he came deep inside her. "Fuck, that's so good." He thrust into her until he went soft, then rolled to lay beside her.

Mike kissed Violet hard on the lips and brushed his fingertips along her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He continued to kiss down the side of her face and back to her neck where he altered between hot open mouthed kisses and stinging little bites. She moaned into his ear and wove her fingers through his hair.

"You keep that up you're just gonna get me going again," Violet whispered.

"That's the plan," Mike replied, grasping her wrist and lowering her hand to his rapidly swelling cock. Violet wrapped her fingers around him and slowly let her fingers roam over the sensitive skin.

"I've never been with a man who was ready to go again so soon," Violet said with a smirk.

"I've never been with a woman who could last until I was finished," Mike replied. He continued to kiss her neck, harder than before, hoping she would do the same, but she just continued the same torturously slow movements. "You're a god damn tease, you know that?" He lowered his head to her nipple and captured it between his lips, teasing it gently with his tongue.

"Oh I know," Violet moaned. "That's the fun part. Now it's your turn to tell me what you want." Mike bit lightly on her nipple before moving to the other and giving it the same attention, licking and sucking mixed with sharp little bites. He soothed the pain by swirling his tongue around each nipple. Violet was nearly panting by the time he moved back to her neck.

"I want," Mike paused to kiss her lips once more and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he pulled away. "You to get on top of me and ride me." Violet shivered at the feel of Mike's expert mouth teasing her mixed with his vocalized wishes. He easily flipped them over so that Violet was perched on his chest. He couldn't help himself, but press her into his mouth so he could taste her passion for him. He wasn't disappointed, she was even wetter than she had been the first time. He could taste the remnants of his prior orgasm mixed with her sweet juices and it only spurred him on further.

Violet bucked her hips into Mike's mouth as his tongue expertly delved into her folds then came back up to tease her clit gently. Mike dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her ass, pressing his tongue further inside her. He went back to massaging her clit as he slowly pushed his middle finger inside her. He knew she was hovering on the brink, but right before she tipped over he stopped his ministrations and removed his finger.

"I want to feel you cum for me," he said before Violet could protest. Mike moved her body down and pressed his aching cock against her slick opening. "Now," he whispered as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He only thrust twice before he felt her whole body shake with the force of her orgasm. Her body gripped him tighter than he had ever felt with any other woman. It took all his stamina not to cum from the feeling, but he wasn't done with her yet.

As Violet came down from her orgasm Mike picked up his pace again. He grasped on to her hips and rose his own up off the bed, slamming into her over and over again with everything he had. He circled her clit with the pad of his thumb and his cock drove into her harder and harder.

"Fuck, Mike" VIolet gasped as she pressed her body against Mike's chest. "I can't."

"One more," he whispered.

"Oh god," Violet cried wantonly as Mike continued to stroke her oversensitive clit. "Tell me what you want. I wanna hear you say it."

"Cum for me, Violet," Mike whispered as his fingers worked her clit as his cock filled her deliciously. "Cum all over me.

Once again, Mike's words mixed with his thrusts and talented fingers brought Violet to the edge and over. She called his name repeatedly as her body shuddered against him. The strong pulsing around him brought Mike right there with her.

"Fuck, Violet…" Mike cried and the rest of his words were a mumbled blur as his spilled himself inside her for the second time. Violet could feel he was still hard and began gently rocking against him, making him gasp.

"We're not done yet," Violet whispered.

"I was hoping you were going to say that," Mike replied. "What else do you have planned for me?"

"I want a taste," Violet whispered as she dismounted him and lowered her mouth to his sensitive cock. She took him in deeply, savoring the taste of their mingled orgasms.

It was positively heady and Violet sucked him as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted and she couldn't get enough. Mike moaned as her tongue roamed over his over sensitive flesh. He knew this wouldn't last long so he threaded his fingers through her dark hair and pressed her down further. Violet gladly accepted and allowed her throat to contract around his girth.

Violet continued to vary between soft sucking kisses to his shaft and taking him as far down her throat as she could manage. She wanted to drive him as crazy as he had her. She teased him, running her tongue over his head, dipping briefly into the slit. She brushed her lips down his shaft and over his balls before coming back up and sucking him back into her mouth with such fervor that it sent a violent shockwave up his spine. _Now to finish you off, _she thought to herself.

"Fuck," Mike gasped as he felt Violet take his entire length and hold him there, letting her tongue dance around the base of his cock. "Violet.. gonna…" He grunted loudly as he came down her throat, hoping in the back of his mind somewhere that he wasn't hurting her. Violet swallowed everything he had to give her and continued sucking him as he softened.

Mike pulled her up to lay next to him. "No more," he gasped. "At least not yet." Violet smirked and kissed him passionately.

"Next time then," she said with a wink. She got up to collect her clothes and make herself at least somewhat presentable. Mike pulled on his boxers and pants and brought her downstairs to walk her out. Violet turned to him before walking out. "See you on set tomorrow?" she asked, kissing him softly.

"I can dig it," Mike replied with a grin as he watched her walk down his driveway. He was definitely looking forward to the next day of shooting and hopefully the chance to bring Violet home again.


End file.
